


World of Dorkcraft

by thebest_medicine



Series: The Truth Doesn't Always Hurt Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, World of Warcraft - Freeform, ticklish cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out that Cas has just discovered World of Warcraft, which means that he’s officially dating a nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World of Dorkcraft

**Author's Note:**

> An addition onto my Truth Doesn't Always Hurt verse

"You’re in my chair." Cas remarked, stepping into his room and greeting his boyfriend with a roll of his eyes as Dean patted his lap in invitation.

"I’m not sitting on yo-OOF!" Cas grunted with surprise as Dean tugged him down to sit across his legs.

"Stop grumbling." Dean smiled against his boyfriend’s shoulder, "I’ve missed you." He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist.

"I had a meeting after class… I was only gone for a few hours…" Cas sighed.

"I know. It was so long." Dean whined, nuzzling into the crook between Castiel’s neck and shoulder.  
Cas giggled and scrunched up, attempting to ignore Dean’s advances. He reached for his desk and opened up his laptop, the screen immediately lighting up with the World of Warcraft sign in page.

"Don’t tell me you’ve started playing world of dorkcraft…" Dean jokingly gasped, his fingers pressed against his boyfriend’s sides.

Cas twitched, barely suppressing a squeak. “Charlie showed me the game last night…”

"Now this game is gonna start stealing all your attention isn’t it." Dean whined, but Cas could hear the grin in his voice.

"Well….." Cas teased.

Dean gave an indignant huff before he squeezed both of his boyfriend’s sides, just under his rib cage. Cas jumped, slamming his hands down to his sides and curling forward.

"Hey!" Cas protested.

"Hey yourself." Dean snickered, squeezing those spots a few more times. Cas squealed and kicked his feet, unable to untangle himself from Dean’s embrace and tickly fingers.

"Haha-no I was kihihidding- stahahop! Dehehean!" Cas giggled.

Dean finally stalled his fingers, grinning expectantly up at Cas, who turned slightly with a blush to face the man beneath him.

"You know I’ll always have time for you." Cas smiled.

"Damn right." Dean nuzzled against Cas again, pressing his nose to the nape of Castiel’s neck. He pulled his boyfriend tighter against his chest.

"Anyway, do you want to see my character? He’s already level 14, I just started him last night. He’s a Draenei mage- hey!" Cas yelped when Dean’s hands returned to squeezing his sides.

"You’re a nerd." Dean commented.

"You love it." Cas winked.

"Not as much as you love this." Dean smirked, running his fingers lightly over his boyfriend’s stomach. Cas twitched at the touch as a blush radiated from his cheeks.

"Dehehehean.." Cas giggled, "Come ohohon I was just gonnahaha- ahaha just gonna show yohohou the game a little. Hehehe-"

"Okay, sorry, show me the game." Dean immediately stopped; Cas swore that he didn’t let out a quiet disappointed whine.

Cas managed to get through a whole two minutes of describing gameplay and attacks and quests before Dean’s fingers started to itch for something to do. There was a perfectly ticklish, perfectly squirmy, adorable body right in his lap that he could make into a puddle of giggly goo with the right touch. That in itself was very distracting. Dean started to tap his fingers along Castiel’s stomach where they came to rest from his embrace. Cas shifted a bit but didn’t acknowledge them at first.

"You’re very distracting." Cas smiled.

"So are you." Dean’s fingers wiggled a bit more pronounced, almost causing Cas to double over.

"How do you mean?" Cas knitted his eyebrows together, curious.

"You… with your wild hair and your gorgeous eyes and your sexy- sensitive," he accentuated the word with a scribble against Cas’ lower tummy, "body and you smell so good and you’re so a-dork-able and-"

"You sound like a schoolgirl with a crush." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. You’re in no position to criticize me." Dean raised his brows, punctuating his threat by digging his fingers suddenly into Cas’ ribs.

"Nonono- Dehehehehean!" Cas tossed back his head and scrambled for leverage, for freedom. He lurched back, knocking both of them along with the chair off balance. Cas tumbled onto Dean as they both laughed in surprise.

"You fell on me!" Dean tsked, sitting up and stretching a bit to make sure that his back was still properly aligned.

"You were tickling me!" Cas replied in defense.

"Not my fault you’re just so. Damn. Ticklish." Dean grinned as he lunged at Cas and started poking and tickling at every spot he could reach. Cas let out a shriek before dissolving into laughter.

Dean hit all of the key spots that he had mapped out on his boyfriend. He wiggled his fingers up under Castiel’s armpits, scribbled against his upper and lower sets of ribs, tickled all across his tummy — with a special focus on the spots next to his belly button that made him squeal — down near his hips and in the groove between his thighs and torso, and of course all over his legs. Castiel’s eyes were wet with mirthful tears as he laughed and wiggled helplessly beneath his giddy assailant.

"It should be illegal." Dean announced.

"Wh-whahat?" Cas asked, stuck in a state of confusion from the ticklish ordeal.

"You being that….cute. It’s too much. It shouldn’t be allowed." Dean insisted.

Cas laughed as his eyes rolled at Dean’s goofiness. “Well, I believe you’re stuck with me.”

"Wouldn’t have it any other way." Dean pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s nose.

They laid for what seemed like forever in a giggly almost-silence before Cas spoke, “…so as I was saying about my character- wait Dean nohohoho! Leave my feheheheet alone!”


End file.
